Masuki Hatumi
Basic Information Masuki Hatumi tends to watch, and help the students when he has spare time. Though he does hate know it all's, and people who think they are better, Masuki loves to watch them fail and he loves to help anyone when he has the time. History Beginning at 7 years old, Masuki entered the academy along with others, some of these are, Tenku Shinegi, Ken Sadeki, and others. He looked up at the genin during that time, which included, Uru Uzima, Bastro Makitou, and Zen Xeon. Being hurt often and badly at that, when Masuki '''was young he tended to be like the people he hate now, at this time in his life, he tended to be a little out there not paying attention a bit, though he was one of the best in class. Achieving Genin by barely, '''Masuki spent most of his time in the hospital since of a sparring incident. Being in a coma for months, he finally awoke after his release time had past. Entering the chuunin exam, he was left to help by holding an item while everyone else fought. After Himotaru did some weird genjutsu, he and the others appeared in the same area. After being tested by Himotaru, many people tended to listen, while others fought for friendship. Masuki confused ran off and was accused of cheating along with his teammate, Kamaru. Himotaru appearing after he was done with the other, Kamaru began to stop Masuki from doing something stupid, but to slow to react, Kamaru lost his chance. Masuki on the other hand gave up what he thought was his only chance to become chuunin, but in the end Himotaru pulled him out from the room and told him to go meet up with his friends that Himotaru, 'supposedly' killed. Meeting up with his friends, they all ended up becoming, chuunin, except for those unlucky ones. Among his time as a chuunin he tried his best to surpass and become a jounin, but in his time, he failed. Though he did score better than the person who did try to help him, him and Masuki both ended up dissapearing with in a month or two from the exams. Currently MIA. Picking up with that story, Masuki recently had returned after becoming lost for some time from his story. Taking part in the Jounin Exams he knew he wasn't going to become a Jounin at the time as he was persuaded by Tascain Sophora the day of the exam after having a smoke the previous day in return to listening to him. Now trying to get better so he can acheive his dreams and show that he can do what he wanted to do, Masuki '''now waits for another exam to come up for once he is ready. Receiving help now from one of his friends from academy years, '''Masuki is now being assisted by Oriente Halo, one of the Special Jounin of Kawagakure. Techniques and Skills *Henge no Jutsu *Bunshin no Jutsu *Kawarimi no Jutsu *Shushin no Jutsu Accolades Related Articles Category:Chuunin